Pressespiegel
Aktuelles Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. 28. Februar 2011 *'ABC' (Spanien): Mas de 20.000 aspirantes a doctor suscriben una carte de protesta a Merkel "El trato como un delito de caballeros de la Causa Guttenberg perjudica a Alemania como sede científica y pone en duda su credibilidad como país de ideas" *'B.Z.: ' 20.000 Doktoranden gegen Guttenberg *'Der Tagesspiegel:' Besuch im Dorf Guttenberg: Die Trotzburg *'Deutschlandfunk:' „Der Protest der Doktoranden“ (MP3-Audio) (Campus & Karriere) Protestbrief „zum Umgang mit dem Plagiatsminister“. Interview mit Norman Weiss. *'FAZ'.NET: Plagiatsaffäre: Doktoranden greifen Guttenberg an (FAZ.NET / dpa) "Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg sagt, er hat in seiner Doktorarbeit nicht vorsätzlich Fehler gemacht. Immer mehr Experten bezweifeln das. Die Wissenschaft attackiert ihn, Doktoranden greifen ihn in einem Brief an Kanzlerin Merkel an." *'FAZ'.NET: Debatte über zu Guttenberg: Schavan: Plagiats-Affäre keine Lappalie (FAZ.NET mit oll. sowie dpa/AFP) "Auch sie „schäme sich nicht nur heimlich“ für das, was da passiert sei, sagt Bundesbildungsministerin Annette Schavan (CDU). Sie verstehe den Unmut in der Wissenschaft über die Plagiats-Affäre. Gleichwohl habe zu Guttenberg „eine zweite Chance verdient“." *'Financial Times Deutschland:' Kritik aus eigenen Reihen - Koalitionäre rütteln an Guttenberg (neue Fassung 28.2.2011 9:04) *'FOCUS '''ONLINE':' ''FDP-Politiker bringt Guttenberg-Rückzug ins Spiel (Anmerkung der Pressespiegel-Redaktion: Die Meldung bezieht sich u.a. auf den Artikel Koalitionäre rütteln an Guttenberg der FTD vom 27.02.2011, 23:57 Uhr) *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' In Plagiats-Affäre kritisiert Seehofer Lammert *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Zukunftsrat fordert Guttenberg zum Rücktritt auf *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Kanzlerin verteidigt ihren Minister' ' *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Die Gewinner der Plagiats-Affäre (über Ghostwriter) *'Handelsblatt:' Guttenbergs „Sargnagel“ für die Demokratie *'Main Post:' Der Rücktritt ist überfällig - Zu Guttenberg hat seine Glaubwürdigkeit verspielt *'merkur online:' Internet-Protest gegen Guttenberg *'Morgenpost:' Sigmar Gabriel: Guttenberg-Affäre schadet Demokratie *'N24: Guttenberg ist nicht mehr tragbar'' *'''na presseportal:'' Mitteldeutsche Zeitung: Plagiatsaffäre Lammert: "Ein Sargnagel für das Vertrauen in unsere Demokratie"'' *'na presseportal:' Der Tagesspiegel: CSU-naher Professor erteilte Guttenberg Ausnahmegenehmigung für Promotion - Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hat nur mit der Ausnahmegenehmigung eines CSU-nahen Professors an der Universität Bayreuth promovieren dürfen. *'Neue Frankfurter Presse:' Vermehrt heftige Kritik an Guttenberg *'RP '''ONLINE: ''"Scham – nicht nur heimlich" (Sven Grest und Maximilian Plück) Professor Kamenz, der eine Studie unternahm mit dem Titel "Plagiate in Deutschland 2008" will die Doktorarbeiten aller Bundestags-Abgeordneten nach Plagiaten zu durchforsten. *'RP '''ONLINE: ''Lammert kritisiert Plagiatsaffäre Guttenbergs - "Sargnagel für die Demokratie" *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE:'' Plagiatsaffäre: Schavan schämt sich für Guttenberg'' (amz/dapd/AFP) "Das sitzt: In einem offenen Brief werfen 20.000 Wissenschaftler und Bürger Kanzlerin Merkel "Verhöhnung" vor, weil sie an Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg festhält. Auch CDU-Forschungsministerin Schavan sagte, sie schäme sich für die Plagiatsaffäre, und zwar "nicht nur heimlich"." *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: [http://www.spiegel.de/politik/deutschland/0,1518,748099,00.html Skandal um Doktorarbeit: Guttenberg hält sich weiter für diensttauglic''h] (amz/dpa/dapd/Reuters/AFP) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg verteidigt seine Dienstfähigkeit: Die Affäre um seinen Doktortitel habe keinen Einfluss auf die anstehende Bundeswehrreform, versprach er - seine Arbeitskraft sei "vollends gegeben". Die Causa Guttenberg spaltet derweil die Union." *'SPIEGEL''' ONLINE: S.P.O.N. - Der scharze Kanal: Die Irrtümer der Guttenberg-Gegner (Jan Fleischhauer) "Mit dem Fall Guttenberg droht nun angeblich der bürgerlichen Wertewelt irreparabler Schaden. Dabei übersehen die Kritiker, dass der Umgang des Freiherren mit den Wissenschaftsstandards typisch für die laxe Art des Adels ist - und gerade nicht fürs Bürgertum." *'stern.de:' Guttenbergs Ghostwriter (Hans Peter Schütz) "In der dieser satirischen Geschichte ist natürlich nichts wahr, außer, dass viele Journalisten tatsächlich an einen "Geisterschreiber" glauben." *'stern.de: 'Es wird einsam um Dr. Googleberg - auch in der Union (Gabrielle Redner-Halter) "Zu Guttenberg bekommt immer mehr "friendly fire" - selbst treue politische Gefährten aus der CSU wenden sich ab. Auf stern.de spricht Bayerns Ex-Ministerpräsident Beckstein Klartext." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung':'' Annette Schavan über Guttenberg: "Ich schäme mich nicht nur heimlich'' (Interview: Stefan Braun) "Lange hat sie geschwiegen, nun äußert sich Annette Schavan im SZ-Interview: Die Forschungsministerin rügt ihren Kabinettskollegen Guttenberg wegen der Plagiatsaffäre - und nimmt dessen Doktorvater in Schutz. Sie kritisiert jedoch auch die Opposition: Schavan wirft ihr eine politische Instrumentalisierung der Wissenschaft vor." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Fall Guttenberg: Offener Brief an Merkel: Doktoranden, vereinigt Euch! "Deutsche Wissenschaftler haben genug: In einem offenen Brief an Angela Merkel werfen 23.000 Doktoranden der Kanzlerin einen falschen Umgang mit dem Fall Guttenberg vor." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung':'' FDP-Politiker bringt Guttenberg-Rückzug ins Spiel'' (dpa) *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Ein Sargnagel für das Vertrauen in unsere Demokratie *'Südkurier': „Wenn Guttenberg zum Beispiel wird, können wir dichtmachen“ Interview mit Tobias Bunde, der einen offen Brief an die Kanzlerin verfasst hat, in dem er vor einer „Verhöhnung aller Doktoranden“ warnt. Man wolle "zeigen, dass man nach solchen gravierenden Vorwürfen nicht zur Tagesordnung übergehen kann." *'Südwestpresse:' FDP-Politiker bringt Guttenberg-Rückzug ins Spiel *'tagesschau:' Rückendeckung, Kritik und ein offener Brief "Die Kanzlerin hat sich in der Affäre um Guttenbergs Doktortitel klar hinter den Verteidigungsminister gestelllt. Doch wie lange noch? Mindestens bis zu den Landtagswahlen - denn bis dahin werde sie "Guttenbergs Beliebtheit noch brauchen", so ARD-Korrespondent Christian Thiels." *'Welt:' Die unendliche Affäre *'Welt: Keine Ruhe für Guttenberg'' *'''ZDF: Doktoranden-Protest gegen Guttenberg Offener Brief mit 23.000 Unterschriften an Merkel 27. Februar 2011 *'Aargauer Zeitung '(Schweiz): Guttenberg-Affäre: Schweizer Online-Site will falsche Doktoren entlarven "Heute schaltet Campus Lab, Betreiberin des Schweizer Studentenportals «Semestra» mit 22‘000 registrierten Usern, eine Whistleblower-Hotline auf, wie die Zeitung «Der Sonntag» berichtet." *'Aachener Zeitung': Affäre hinterlässt Spuren: Auszeit für Guttenberg? *'Abendzeitung': Stress mit der Heimatfront *'Bild': Ein Rückblick Die dramatische Woche des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg *'Bild': Verteidigungsminister weiter unter Druck - Wie steht Guttenberg seine schwerste Schlacht durch? (Martin S. Lambeck) *'Der Tagesspiegel:' Viele krumme Dinger *'Der Standard' (Österreich): Wissenschaft fürchtet schlechtes Beispiel Guttenbergs *'Der Westen': 20.000 Nachwuchswissenschaftler attackieren Merkel wegen Schmusekurs bei Guttenberg *'Der Westen':'' Druck auf Merkel in der Guttenberg-Affäre steigt'' *'Der Westen': Guttenberg verliert Rückhalt in der Union *'Deutsche Welle': Guttenberg droht neuer Ärger *'Deutschlandfunk': „Dann muss die Regierungschefin handeln“ Kurt Beck (SPD) im Interview der Woche. *'Deutschlandradio Kultur': [http://ondemand-mp3.dradio.de/file/dradio/2011/02/27/drk_20110227_1218_003bfa04.mp3 „Die Plagiatsaffäre über zu Guttenberg“ (MP3-Audio)] Überblick über den aktuellen Stand der Diskussion. GuttenPlag wird ausführlich zitiert. (Gudula Geuther). Wiederholung eine Stunde später im Deutschlandfunk Informationen am Mittag (mp3). *'El Espectador:' "Caso Guttenberg" desata guerra mediática en Alemania:"Spiegel" contra "Bild" *'El País: 'Ministro, barón rico y copión *'Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung':Doktoranden greifen Guttenberg an Offener Brief an Kanzlerin Merkel. *'FAZ': In der Guttenberg-Falle (Kommentar Eckart Lohse) *'Financial Times Deutschland':'' Dummheit darf nicht siegen'' *'Financial Times Deutschland': Guttenbergs Uni-Versum *'Financial Times Deutschland': Koalitionäre rütteln an Guttenberg (Timo Pache) "In der Koalition rumort es immer lauter" *'General-Anzeiger-Bonn': Guttenbergs Beliebtheit sinkt *'Handelsblatt': Droht Regierungskrise? - Merkel in der Guttenberg-Falle *'Kress': Karl Ludwig von Guttenberg - stv. Chef vom Dienst Bundesredaktion BILD *'Kulturpro': Die Guttenberg-Springerverbindung *'Mittelbayerische Zeitung:' Der Schein trügt *'Monsters and Critics' (Glasgow, UK): Half of Germans think plagiarism-tainted minister could be chancellor *'N24': Guttenberg unter Druck: Gabriel: Käßmann als Vorbild nehmen *'net tribune': Von wegen Hoffnungsträger: Scheitert die Regierung nun an Guttenberg? (dapd) *'net tribune': "Raubkopierender Verteidigungsminister" ist Deutschem Kulturrat ein Dorn im Auge (dapd) *'Neue Zürcher Zeitung' (Schweiz): Ein deutscher Superstar - Die Deutschen halten zu Guttenberg *'Neue Zürcher Zeitung' (Schweiz): Mit fremder Feder - Ghostwriter sind gefragt *'n-tv'.de: Von Werther bis Guttenberg: "Bürgerlichkeit bietet Orientierung" *'Reuters Africa': Pressure grows on Merkel ally in plagiarism row *'RTL'.de: Phänomen Guttenberg: Kraft durch Reue *'Sonntags Zeitung' (Schweiz): Plagiate-Wirrwarr an Unis (Anna Rosenwasser) Fall zu Guttenberg: Schweizer Bildungspolitiker fordern eine Harmonisierung der Sanktionen bei Plagiaten *'Spiegel Online': Fehler im deutschen System - Wider die akademische Vetternwirtschaft (Dirk Matten) "Guttenbergs Versuch einer Promotion ist peinlich - auch und besonders für den deutschen Wissenschaftsbetrieb. Die Ausflüchte der Uni Bayreuth zur Titelaberkennung beweisen, woran das deutsche Promotionswesen krankt: Stets prüfen jene, die an der Arbeit selbst beteiligt sind. Das muss aufhören." Kommentar *'Spiegel Online: Bayreuther Professor rechnet mit Guttenberg ab'' (böl) "Der Druck auf Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wächst massiv. Jetzt geißelt ausgerechnet der Nachfolger seines Doktorvaters den Minister als Betrüger. Jura-Professor Lepsius stellt die entscheidende Frage: "Wenn er in diesem Fall nicht wusste, was er tut, weiß er es denn in anderen Fällen?"" *'''Spiegel Online: Plagiatsaffäre: Guttis Werk und Googles Beitrag (Jochen Leffers und Armin Himmelrath) "Die Universität Bayreuth hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg entdoktort, kneift aber vor der Frage, ob der CSU-Mann absichtlich getäuscht hat. Der Minister weist den Plagiatsvorwurf weit von sich. Vier Experten geben ihm Nachhilfe - und kommen zu einem eindeutigen Votum." *'Sprengsatz '(CDU nahes Politikblog): Wenn Wähler zu sehr lieben (Kommentar von Michael Spreng) *'Stern'.de: Plagiat-Affäre um Guttenberg: Mit Schuhen gegen den "Copy-and-Paste"-Minister *'Stern'.de: Der unbewusste Karl-Theodor "Dank der Onlineseite "Guttenplag Wiki" kann jedermann, der sich eine Viertelstunde Zeit nimmt, stichprobenartig nachvollziehen, wie freimütig Doktorand Guttenberg abgekupfert hat." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Guttenberg-Affäre: Schavan: Plagiatsaffäre ist keine Lappalie *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Guttenberg und die Plagiatsaffäre - Im Kreuzfeuer der Kritik *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Uni Bayreuth: Professor Peter Häberle - Guttenbergs verzweifelter Doktorvater (Heribert Prantl) *'Südwestpresse': Guttenbergs Beliebtheit sinkt *'Sunday Times': Copy cat minister - 'I was so arrogant': German defence minister stripped of doctorate in 'Copygate' Scandal Zeitung aus Sri Lanka, wiedergibt ein Artikel der zuvor in britischen Daily Mail veröffentlicht wurde. *'TAZ': Guttenberg ist für viele ein klassischer Heros - Ein Held wie wir (Kommentar von Matthias Lohre) *'TAZ': Guttenbergs Uni will seriös werden *'The European': "Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Geduld" * "Die normative Kraft des Faktischen hat das GuttenPlag Wiki zu dem gemacht, was es jetzt ist, was als die Keimzelle eines „Instituts zur Prüfung parlamentarischer Doktorwürden“ bezeichnet werden kann. Die selbst gesteckten Ziele, Doktorarbeiten jeder gesellschaftlich herausragenden Persönlichkeit prüfen zu wollen, liegen ungleich höher, sie sind aber nicht unrealistischer." *'University World News: 'GERMANY: 'Cheating Baron' allegation dogs minister' (Michel Gardner) "Such is the impact of the scandal that even the dramatic events in the Middle East and North Africa have been somewhat pushed to the side in the German media. Opposition parties have called for zu Guttenberg's resignation." *'Welt '''Online: ''Ohne "Copy & Paste" - Wie ich meine Doktorarbeit (selbst) geschrieben habe "Von Biolek bis Sarrazin: Prominente Promovierte berichten von Qualen, Freuden und Skurrilitäten. Und ganz ohne "Kopieren" und "Einsetzen" " *'Welt '''Online: ''Meinung: Guttenbergs Bruch mit bürgerlichen Anstandsregeln (Hajo Schumacher) - Zu GuttenPlag: "Es gehört übrigens zu den Geheimnissen der Medienwelt, warum ausgerechnet die Internet-Enthüller von Wikiplag.de dabei in den Rang quasi-amtlicher Ermittler gehoben wurden. Bei allem Respekt vor digitalen Zufallsgemeinschaften; aber viel zu wenig wurde geprüft, ob die Hilfssheriffs eher von wissenschaftlicher Objektivität, Jagdfieber oder Zerstörungslust getrieben waren." und weiter "Wikiplag.de hatte allemal mehr Macht als jeder noch so schlaue Leitartikel." *'Welt '''Online: ''Der Doktortitel ist weg, der Ärger bleibt *'Welt '''Online: ''Forscher werfen Merkel "Verhöhnung" vor unter anderen mit Verweis auf offenen Brief: "Die kollaborative Plagiatssuche auf der Plattform Guttenplag hat doch gezeigt, "dass man hier nicht mehr von einigen 'peinlichen Fehlern' reden kann. Es handelt sich um massive, systematische Täuschung"." *'ZDF '''Berlin direkt':'' Kauder: "Es wird nichts verharmlost"(Video) Unions-Fraktionschef Volker Kauder im Interview *'ZEIT '''ONLINE / dpa newsticker': ''Demonstration gegen Guttenberg in Berlin Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sier hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Uni entzieht Guttenberg Doktortitel * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * Deutschlandfunk zeigt einen mehrmals täglich aktualiserten Überblick über den aktuellen Stand der Diskussion * faz.net - Guttenberg * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache * ZDF heute.de - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Kategorie:Wiki